battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
IAA Naval Division
This page contains the descriptions, stats, and armaments of all naval vessels fielded by the IAA as well as the IAA Marine Force.'''' Military Vessels The IAAN is the primary military force of the IAA. MPV 001 Telomere FV 001 ISO.PNG FV 001 Top.PNG FV 001 Side.PNG The Telomere Class MPV is a troop/ materiel transport craft (V1) that, in a pinch, can be used is a frigate (V2). The Telomere is capable of either deploying troops via drop pods, or by landing in any large cleared space. Specifications Armament (Variety 1 only carries PDRG's) AV-PD 002 Almanan 1&2 FV 002 ISO.PNG FV 002 Top.PNG FV 002 Side.PNG The Almanan Class of Destroyers are small, extremely agile spacecraft. Clad in 1.5 meters of grade A titanium and bearing a nasty combination of railguns, MAC's, and missiles, the Almanan packs a lot of punch into a small package. This vessel is a great escort or patrol vessel, due to its speed and agility. V2 incorporates drop pods and crew escape pods, as well as an upgraded bridge. V1 is obsolete. Specifications Armament CAV 003 Axiom FV 003 ISO.PNG FV 003 Top.PNG FV 003 Side.PNG The Axiom Class Battle Carrier is a multi role support carrier, capable of troop landing (via pods or actually landing), fleet support, orbital bombardment, and ship to ship engagement missions. It can carry a whopping 175,000 tons of materials, ranging from fighters and tanks to food and fuel. Specifications Armament AV-CR 004 Inscrutable FV 004 ISO.PNG FV 004 Top.PNG FV 004 Side.PNG The Inscrutable Class corvette is a stealth corvette. It is primarily used for surveillance (due to powerful scanners and directional transmitters) and reconnaissance (high speed and small target), although it can be used to quite some effect as a boarding craft. It is invisible to radar, and if running in stealth mode, is invisible to thermal scanners as well (more coming soon). Specifications Armament AV-CH 005 Archon FV 005 ISO.PNG FV 005 Top.PNG FV 005 Side.PNG The Archon Class Battle Cruiser is a large, heavily armed and armored spacecraft designed primarily for ship to ship combat. Specifications Armament AV-CH-C 006 Dreadnaught FV 006 ISO.PNG FV 006 Top.PNG FV 006 Side.PNG The Dreadnaught is a heavy cruiser equipped with fighter and bomber craft. To date it is most heavily armed and armored spacecraft ever built by FSI, clad in places with 3 meters of grade A titanium. Specifications Armament AV-EF 007 ''' FV 007 ISO.PNG FV 007 Top.PNG FV 007 Side.PNG FV 007 Back.PNG The 007 Class escort frigate is an extremely fast light frigate designed to escort transport vessels to and from facilities. It is relatively lightly armed, however it fields the new twin barreled PDRG Mk 12 allowing its CIWS to fire at a whopping 1800 RPM. '''Specifications Armament = AV-CS 009 Siren FV 009 ISO.PNG FV 009 Top.PNG FV 009 Side.PNG FV 009 Back.PNG The Siren Class stealth cruiser is a long endurance stealth vessel designed to operate behind enemy lines, and is capable of both reconnaissance and high value target elimination. It is armed with relatively few weapons, however it has been fitted with an experimental MAC that is capable of firing an extremely deadly secret weapon currently under development in IAA labs. Specifications Armament = Aerospace Vessel Designations Table Marine Force Marines are the IAAs Elite infantry. To be added. Category:Flagged